Persona Heart 3: Alter Story
by The A-Demonbane
Summary: The heart…Such a mysterious thing isn't it? In both of these series it has given us incredible power, but what if they were combinded? With both the Keyblade in hand, and the Personas in another, can the son of Sora and Kairi help the SEES group and a certain other Wild Card change their fate? Or are they doomed to a simple repetition in a sucky fanfiction?


**The heart…Such a mysterious thing isn't it? Most people would tell you it sucks as a power "cough" fuck captain planet "cough" but those who have played both Kingdom Hearts and Persona know that it is both mysterious and extremely powerful when taken cared for correctly, however mastering the heart is not an easy task, as the thousands of hour we put into both series can certainly attest….But what if they are combined? What if the strength of the heart, represented by the Keyblade was combined with the power of bonds and the true self, represented by the Wild Card and the power of Persona? Can the son of Sora and Kairi help the SEES group and a certain other Wild Card change their fate? Or are they doomed to a simple repetition in a sucky fanfiction? Let's find out shall we?**

**I OWN NOTHING**

**ENJOY**

"Bored"

"Don't care"

"Booooooooooooooorrrrrrrrreeeeeeddddddd"

"Told you already I don't care!"

"BBBBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEDDDDDDDDDDD"

"AHHHHHHHHHHH SHUT UP ALREADY!"

"Jeez you really do have an explosive temper Ignis!"

"Oh now we are talking about my temper? Taiyo you KNOW that we can't go anywhere without Master Riku giving us the green light!"

"Nah Master Riku this, Master Riku that, I am a free spirit goddammit! I haven't gone to ANY other world ever since Dad and Master Riku decided to use this one as a base!"

"Look I understand, really I do, you need to be in constant movement and in a constant adventure, you wanna go out there and meet new people, there's nothing wrong with it, hell I wanna do it too, but sometimes we simply need to hold the phone ok? Patience is a good trait to have too you know?"

"Bah" Said the first one as he lied down in the beach that they currently inhabited.

He was a young man, no older than sixteen; he had messy caramel brown hair, blue eyes, tanned skin, he had a sleeveless black shirt with a white X in the middle of it **(No it isn't what you think I just like that part of the design) **a jacket with silver pauldron-like additions to the shoulders and a black and silver hoodie it also had yellow straps around the zipper, he had two black long gloves with white straps, though most of the gloves were covered by the sleeves on the jacket, he had dark pants with red bags at the side and yellow straps held by his belt, unlike his father's pants though, these were not baggy and covered his legs entirely, he also didn't had mickey-styled shoes, just normal ones with similar additions to his father's second pair of shoes and finally he wore a silver necklace with a crown-like ornament, this person is named Taiyo and is the son of Sora and Kairi, and a recently named Keyblade Master.

The person beside him is named Ignis and had a more traditional style of clothing, though it was still not normal, he wore black hakama, a fitting shirt with a cross strap united by a symbol of some sorts, he also had long, fingerless gloves, he has red hair, admittedly because he dyed it, and brown eyes, he is the son of Terra and Aqua and, surprisingly, the younger of the duo by three years.

""Sigh" Look I'm gonna go talk to the master, he knows you, he knows your dad and your mom too, so that means that he probably understands what you are going through right now"

"You are WAY too optimistic Ignis" Said kid simply smiled and waved as he went towards the castle, he had good intentions to be sure but Master Riku rarely allowed someone to live just because they feel restless…..

Taiyo's senses suddenly spiked and began to scream danger at him; he immediately summoned his keyblade, which was fashioned into a usual key, the whole keyblade was golden with a celestial blue color being more prominent in the handle, and golden being more prominent in the handle, the hilt of the blade is a heart with an intricate design and with crowns on the side adorning it, it was also separated from the handle, the sword hilt was surrounded in both sides by talon like protections the talons themselves going from the hilt down, with crowns in the upper corners of the handle, the blade resembled a blade more than it did a key, unlike most keyblades, it has a line hole in the beginning of it and in the middle, the tip is a heart with a crown on top of it, and a guillotine-like blade surrounding the crown, the "teeth" is a big heart with three spikes on top of it coming from both sides and the center, another guillotine like blade at the opposite end of it and a wing-like decoration at the right, and he began to look around, trying to pin point where the feeling of danger was coming from, only to find something….Disturbing.

Everything had stopped.

Not just as in, he was alone and there was no one making a sound kind of stopped, more along the lines of even the waves and the breezes that shook the leaves of the trees stopped, everything had stopped in an almost awkward position…..Except for one thing, or more along the lines of one person.

He was a male with a black turtle neck sweater, a pony tail, and, the most notable, a butterfly styled mask he seemed to be smiling as he waved at Taiyo, he was lying down on the sand of the beach

"Salutations Taiyo-kun" Taiyo maintained himself on his guard

"Who are you?" Taiyo said, trying to analyze the strange figure, said figure only smiled.

"Oh how rude of me, please allow me to introduce myself, my name is Philemon and I am…..An Observer so to speak" Taiyo raised an eyebrow, when he meant Observer, he probably meant a god of some kind, but a god of what?

"An Observer? What do you exactly "observe"?" Philemon simply smiled at me in apparent satisfaction

"Ah as expected from a Keyblade wielder, you don't limit yourself to a superficial explanation do you? I observe humanity" Oooookay?

"Humanity? And what aspect of it? Because I've seen other "observers" and they normally either "observe" an individual or "observe" a certain troublesome period of time in order to ensure humanity gets through it safely" Philemon looked impressed at his query

"Hmm impressive, you are smarter than what I gave you credit for…"

"WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?!" Taiyo screamed in comical anger as he waved his arms around, Philemon simply chuckled

"Do pardon me, I meant no offense, regardless I monitor the good aspects of humanity and try to guide them to their greatest potential, if you were to put it into simple words I guess you can say I am the one that "keeps the world spinning""

"So…You nurture the good aspects of humanity and ensure that they fight the bad side of themselves?" Philemon nodded with a satisfied smile

"Indeed"

"…Well if that's so then why are you here? I thought that the work of an "Observer" is a very delicate one"

"Indeed it is, however things have happened in my world and I need your help to stop them" Taiyo simply raised an eyebrow

"Me? Why me? Why not a more experienced Master of the Keyblade? Like Dad or Master Riku?"

"It's simple, their journeys, not as adventurers but as people, have already reached their climax, I have to ask a question in order to explain it better have you heard of Tarot?"

"Yeah I have a friend of mine who practices all of the time" And goddamn is she obsessed with it

"Well then I guess you can say that your dad is represented by the World Arcana and your master Riku is represented by the Judgment Arcana, both are really good Arcana but lack the versatility that I seek, I seek not the World, I seek no Judgment, I seek only a Fool"

"The number zero"

"Exactly, you Taiyo-kun may have great experience but only as an adventurer, as a person however you still have not reached your full potential, you are still empty, so to speak, so you can still become someone even more extraordinary"

"So I'm represented by the Fool? Neh not a bad card to have really" Taiyo said as he sit beside Philemon "So what exactly do you want me to stop?"

"….The Heartless have entered my world, and if they are not stopped they will destroy our entire world, as you well know"

"Ok now I know you are lying, in this case it doesn't matter if I have more potential or not, a more experienced Master is the ideal case for these kinds of situations!"

"Not so, in this world there exists something that gives them the advantage, they are called Shadows, much like the Heartless they are born from the darkness in the hearts of people, however their birth separate them from the person they were born from, they have varying abilities and unfortunately some of them will be immune to some of your attacks, some even require abilities that the Keyblade does not possess" Taiyo sighed in annoyance

"And how exactly do I get these abilities then?" Philemon simply pointed at his heart

"The Heart can give you one more ability, the power of Persona; a Persona can be best described as the mask you use to face adversity, in you lays power, the power of bonds but unfortunately this power can only be appropriately developed in my world, and the ones fighting the shadows are a little too…..Young, for your parents to safely interact with them"

"Ahh" Taiyo nodded in understanding "They are my age aren't they?" Philemon simply nodded "Then it would be indeed a little weird for an old man to hang around them, fine you can count on me!" Philemon looked somewhat surprised

"Wait, just like that?" Taiyo's face became confused

"I don't know what they teach in your world, but in mine they teach us to land a hand to those who need it" Philemon chuckled

"Your family is incredible Taiyo-kun, your hearts are one of the few things that have never ceased to amaze me, how you guys do it is beyond me, the odds that you had to beat…."

"There ain't much to it really, it's just like our unofficial motto says….."

""Your friends are your power" no?" Philemon interrupted Taiyo nodded with a smile as he laid in in the sand of the beach, his eyes closed and his hands behind his head, Philemon simply smiled as he got up

"Any questions?" Taiyo opened one of his eyes

"So, basically I have to defeat the Heartless that are invading your world, along with their new-found cousins the Shadows, in your world I will obtain a power closely related to the heart and with it I have to combine it with the strength of the keyblade to stop an imminent doomsday no?" Philemon nodded "Then I only have one: When do we start?" Philemon smiled and extended a hand

"Right now" Taiyo took an instant to look at his world; it was a nice, bright world, with an enormous beach and a nice field where one could safely practice and have fun, and finally there was the castle-like mansion where they trained and learned from their master, Riku, and got their missions from, it was thanks to that house, or more like the people in it, that he had seen such wonderful places, such wonderful worlds and met so many wonderful people, of course there were always the Heartless and people like Maleficent, Hades, Xehanort and the Organization but to Taiyo for every single one of those idiots there were tens heroes to stop them, he needed to see this view one more time before going on this new adventure, he didn't knew when he was gonna be back after all, after that he reached out to Philemon's hand…

Only for him to pull them out.

Surprised Taiyo lost his balance and fell to the ground; he then glared to Philemon who was only smiling apologetically

"Oh my apologies, but I forgot something very important…." Taiyo suddenly got up

"Hey man what the hell?! You don't just pull your hand back in an awesome moment like that! You totally ruined the moment!" Philemon simply smiled

"Well I don't really see what was so special about it…" That only seemed to piss him off more…..

"Listen you, you are not the first God I've beaten up and you certainly won't be the last!" Philemon expression turned curious, but he then smirked in a challenging way, in a good sports kind of sense of course

"Is that so? Getting a bit arrogant aren't we?"

"Care to test that out?" Taiyo said with a smirk as he cracked his knuckles, Philemon simply laughed, confusing Taiyo in the process

"What's so funny?"

"Oh nothing, it's been a while since anybody at all wanted to challenge me to a fight, but I would like you to hold that challenge for a while, I want you to help these people first, when the power of your heart has reached its peak, at least the one that will be given to you, then I will fight you with everything I have Keyblade Master, so please can you sign this contract with me?" Taiyo simply shrugged and looked at the contract, it simply said that he had to take responsibility for his choices, nothing more, nothing less, no small letters only that, Taiyo found it weird but decided to sign anyway, what was the worst that could happen? It wasn't like there were small letters that would drive him down to hell…

"Thank you, now let us depart…." He said as he held his hand his hands once more, Taiyo looked at him with suspicion before he took his hand and then suddenly…..Chaos.

Was he falling? Or was he going up? Was he going to the right? Or to the left? He didn't knew goddammit; the only thing he knew for certain was that he was being swung like a damn rag doll

"IIIIIIII PPPPPPPPPPRRRREEEEEFFFFEEEERRRR AAAA GGGGGUUUUUUMMMMYYYY-SSSSHHHHHIIIIIIPPPPPPP" He managed to yell out during the whole mess and before he could actually throw up everything stopped…..And he landed on his ass.

"Ouch! Dammit this is why we use gummy-ships in the first place!"

"_**Oh don't be like that; even if the ride was rough it got you here didn't it?" **_Philemon asked in his mind, Taiyo simply glared into the air

"A little bit of a warning would have sufficed!"

"…_**I am actually surprised that you don't care about me talking in your head"**_

"I am way too used to this crap to care about a detail like that; if you don't go through my memories then we will be fine"

"_**Very well, now can you tell me if you see something out of the ordinary?" **_Taiyo looked around, he could only empty streets full of coffins, and the moon was also full this night.

"The only thing I see is a world trying to rip off Halloween Town" For some reason he could feel Philemon sweat-dropping

"…_**..Halloween Town? Ah never mind that, I assure you that it is not purposefully trying to rip off anything, this is what the humans denominate the "Dark Hour" it's an hour hidden between the twelve-a-clock and one-a-clock of the next day, in it all mechanical devices stop working, and the humans that are incapable of summoning a persona will be transformed into a coffin for the duration of it except for a few who will become shadows"**_

"And you battle these things with that "Persona" power no?"

"_**Indeed, each person has a different Persona, much like each keyblade wielder has a different keyblade, however some people can obtain a power called Wild Card, this power allows you to transform your bonds into power"**_

"Ohh that sounds awesome!" Taiyo said Philemon simply nodded, or at least it felt like he did

"_**Anyway I need you to follow my directions, something very important is happening tonight…" **_Taiyo simply shrugged and followed Philemon's direction until he was in front of an apartment building, a series of bizarre monsters, which he deduced were shadows, were climbing towards the rooftop, then one of them, bigger than the others that seemed to be a multitude of arms mounted and held together by a mask appeared and began to climb the roof, after them however more….Familiar monstrosities appeared not far behind, Heartless, there were both Purebloods and Emblems, Shadows, Giga-Shadows, Soldiers, Air Soldiers, a couple of Large Bodies, Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, and even a Darkside!

"Ok what the hell?! Is there another keyblade wielder on this world or what?"

"_**Not exactly, but this girl is special to be sure and she needs your help, she just awoke her power….She won't be able to defeat this many Heartless" **_Taiyo however, instantly stopped

"She just awoke her power? That's not….You are hiding something" Taiyo could feel Philemon's surprise

"…_**What makes you say that?"**_

"Heartless are not creatures that rely on intelligence, they rely solely on instinct, and they possess only one instinct, the stronger the heart, the more they wanna eat it, she is not Keyblade wielder, just a Persona-User, how many of them are there?"

"…_**Not many, but more than Keyblade wielders, and yes, before you ask, there are more Persona-users here than simply the girl the Heartless are trying to kill"**_

"Which supports my theory, for some reason the Heartless are singling out this one girl, and trust me they DON'T do that, there is something else about this girl that you are not telling me"

"…"_**Sigh" Very sharp of you Taiyo-kun, go to the top of that building over there and you will understand why"**_

"That one over there?" He felt Philemon nod and he went towards the building in front to see what was going on, however just when he was opening the door, words rang across his mind…

_**Time never waits.**_

_**It delivers all equally to the same end.**_

_**You, who wish to safeguard the future,**_

_**However limited it may be...**_

_**You will be given one year;**_

_**Go forth without falter,**_

_**With your heart as your guide**_

"What in the hell?"

"_**It's a warning; I don't know from whom though, it seems your journey has finally begun" **_Taiyo smirked and hurried to the roof of the building, there he saw what Philemon was talking about:

There were two girls in the rooftop building in front of the one he was standing, one of them had auburn hair in a ponytail and auburn eyes and was holding a naginata, while a gigantic, robot-like summon was helping her attack with a giant lyre, the other had short light-brown hair and brown eyes and was laying down, probably injured, she managed to defeat the little ones, however when the big handy one appeared something began to happen, both the girl and the summon began to grasp their heads in pain

"GGGGGAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!"

"RRRRRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRR"

Her scream seemed almost insignificant compared to the roar that followed, literally from inside the robotic summon something came out, ripping the summon apart in the process, this one was more fleshy in appearance, or at least it appeared that way since it was wearing clothes, however two particular thing stood out about this one, first his maw-like helmet and second the fact that eight coffins were floating behind his back, it then gave a vicious roar and began to slash apart the big one with its sword, until it slashed the mask in half, effectively killing it, it then gave one final roar and disappeared, then time stopped, signifying that Philemon wanted to talk.

"You told me that a Persona is a mask to face hardship right? So how come she could summon more than one?"

"_**Some people, people that have made contracts, can awaken a power called the Wild Card, this power allows you to transforms your bonds into new Personas" **_Taiyo let out an ohh of understanding

"So that was the reason behind the contract!" Philemon nodded

"_**Indeed, you possess the Wild Card as well Taiyo-kun"**_

"But….Well I don't claim to be an expert on Personas or anything but how come she has two this early on? Does the Wild Card give you the amount of Personas you have, regarding the amount of Bonds you have, in the second that you awake your power?" Philemon shook his head

"_**That would be too convenient wouldn't it? First of all yes the Wild Card does give you a Persona when you forge a new bond, however it's only one in order not to put too much strain on the body, you have to fuse other Personas in order to get more within that same bond, second of all this girl has only been here for two days, not nearly enough to create a bond"**_

"So that means….That the Persona we just saw is the mask of something else, something that has been sleeping inside her and, for the little show we just saw, has awaken, it is also the thing that is attracting the Heartless isn't it?" Philemon nodded

"_**So it is, any questions before you go?"**_

"Two actually, first how come the Heartless did not sense me?"

"_**I'm actually shielding you from their senses, in the second that you step into the battlefield….Well you know better than me what is gonna happen" **_Taiyo nodded

"Yeah I know…..Thanks! Anyway and second how do I summon a Persona?" Philemon pointed to the gun that the unconscious girl was holding

"_**You point it to your head and you shoot" **_Taiyo sweat-dropped

"That is…..An imaginative way of doing things I guess?" Philemon simply shrugged

"_**Hey don't look at me, my method was crushing a card and your Persona would appear"**_

"Can't I take that method?"

"_**Sorry not yet" **_Taiyo simply lowered his head in comical depression, that was before a smile appeared to his face, a new species of Heartless? People with power related to the Heart? A mystery in the form of a girl with way too much power to be a simple noob? This world was shaping up to be a very interesting one! But his face then turned serious….No this wasn't an adventure anymore, if Master Riku had taught him something was this: If you went to a world to explore then it was an adventure, if you went to a world because people were in danger then it became a duty, a duty to help those people, without revealing the secrets of the multiple worlds of course….

"Ok see ya!" Taiyo said as he jumped towards the building, Philemon simply smiled as he disappeared once more…

_**S.E.E.S Headquarters**_

"Oh no! Not them!" Shuji Ikutsuki said in distress, which was shared by both Akihiko Sanada and Mitsuru Kirijo as they both rushed to the door, until they were interrupted by Yukari that is:

"_What are these things?!" _They looked at each other, they weren't rightly sure…..

They knew for a fact that they were stronger than the usual shadows, they were also more numerous and even though they were less varied than the Shadows they made up for the fact that nothing short Persona attacks could harm them, though some speculated that the shadows had more variety of abilities…..But they didn't knew anything more about them, they were simply too elusive.

"Takeba listen to me, hang in there, we will be in there momentarily, we will have to evacua"

"Look!" Ikutsuki said as he pointed to the camera, both of them turned to look something that would forever change their destinies…

_**Meanwhile in the roof**_

Yukari turned to see one of those things lunging at her, probably intending to rip her apart, she closed her eyes, apologizing to her dad for failing and preparing herself for the pain…..Which was taking a hell of a lot time coming actually.

Tentatively she opened one of her eyes only to find…A couple of blue eyes staring at her, very close to her face actually…..

Let it be known that she did NOT eep.

"Did you just eeped?" The new guy asked with a smirk on his face, oh great, not even five seconds of knowing the guy and she already hated him, she looked away with a blush before she realized the situation they were in, she turned to see behind him only to find nothing…..No monsters whatsoever.

She then turned to the guy, who was making his way towards her dorm mate Minako Arisato and began to check for pulse in her neck

"Who are you?" She asked a little weakly because of all the shock, the guy turned to see her for a second and then replied with a smile

"Taiyo Kishinuma at your service Miss….."

"Yukari Takeba" she managed to say

"_Thanks for the save there Philemon"_

"_**No problem, just beware that they will most likely call you Kishinuma from now on"**_

"_Why not my name?"_

"_**It's a matter of customs, to a simple stranger or someone you don't know very well you call him or her by his/her last name, you also add the suffix san to be polite, if you have a close relationship with a female, or said female is simply younger than you, platonic or not is irrelevant, you add the suffix chan and you can use her first name, similarly if you have a close male relationship, again doesn't matter if platonic or not, you add kun and you can use his first name, of course some people will allow you to name them from their first name early on, but don't count on it, to important people you have to use the suffix dono or sama at the end of their first or last name depending on how close you are to them, finally to your seniors you call them senpai as a form of respect"**_

Taiyo scratched his head, people in this world were weird, why so many suffix and why did they complicated it all? Then again compared to the shenanigans of Halloween Town and Wonderland this was just a minor thing, so he nodded mentally and looked at Yukari

"Eh Takeba-san? So it's basically point your head and you pulled the trigger no?" He said as he held her Evoker in his hand, Yukari's eyes widened

"Wait! We don't know if you have the potential! It is dangerous to….."

"You better decide quick Takeba-san cause they are coming….Rather quickly at that" Yukari shot him a confused stare, which he returned

"Can't you hear them?" Yukari concentrated and then she heard…..

Steps.

Millions of steps.

And they were getting closer

"_Takeba! I don't know who he is but he is right! Something is making them go crazy and they are running towards here!" _Mitsuru Kirijo told her through the radio

"We have to get out of here!" Yukari said in urgency towards the strange teen, he only looked at her in incredulity

"Outrun the Heartless? You are certainly welcome to try but you are NOT gonna get far; just confirm it to me will ya? You point it to your head and you shoot right?" Did this guy know about these creatures? He certainly spoke with a lot of familiarity about them; however she quickly noticed that more of them were arriving, so she looked at the guy and nodded, he smiled and then did something that made Yukari rub her eyes in pure shock…He summoned a sword in the form of an oversized key.

And not just something like pulling a case out of his back and getting the sword from there, no in a flash of light there was a golden sword-sized key and quickly began to slash apart the little ones with way too much ease, this guy definitely knew about them! However she had no time to ponder about that as bigger, and fatter, of those "Heartless" things appeared and he pointed the Evoker to his head…And pulled the trigger.

Back with our protagonist Taiyo could feel the power that suddenly came out into the surface and thus his Persona finally appeared:

"_**I am Thou….And Thou Art I….From the Sea of Thy Soul I have Come…I am Alexander, King of Conquerors" **_Much like before a mechanical being appeared, this one also had a human face, unlike Orpheus however, it's hair was short red and his expression was a gigantic grin, his body was similarly mechanical, with an armor covered torso, in its shoulders there was a red cape with fur adorning said shoulders and the back of its neck, instead of legs it had a carriage carried by mechanical bulls

"Well, well ain't this interesting? Let's take this new power out for a spin" Taiyo said with a smirk as two Large Bodies appeared, along with five soldiers and three flying soldiers

Taiyo simply smirked and rushed towards the soldiers, one of them swung his sword at him only to for Taiyo to jump and land on the plain side of the blade, using that as an advantage he spun around and cut off the heads of the soldiers surrounding him, meanwhile the Persona charged at one of the Large Bodies, using him as a bowling ball to hit the flying soldiers in the air, hitting them and crushing them between the Large Body's body and a wall, Taiyo then jumped, grabbed the Large Body by the foot and threw it back at his Persona who then slammed him with his fist back into the ground, the other Large Body went to help his buddy out, however Taiyo shot a fireball from his keyblade, yet again surprising Yukari, which knocked the Heartless back before he was charged at by his Persona who crushed him in an all-out assault, Taiyo once again smirked, oh this power was only beginning and it was already awesome!

Yukari felt like she had to rub her eyes, just to see if she was imagining or dreaming all this, this was unbelievable! Who was this guy?! How did he manage to summon a sword out of nowhere? How did he have such high level synchronization with his Persona if this was only his first time? How did he manage to shoot a fireball from his sword? And how come he seemed like this was an everyday business to him?!

"W-who are you?" He then turned to look at her with confusion, which then turned into amusement

"What didn't I tell you? My name is Taiyo Kishinuma, got it memorized?" Oh she could feel it, he and that stupid grin that he was giving would cause her A LOT of headaches in the future, near or far.

"That is not what I meant…." Taiyo's face then gained a knowing look, which for some reason seemed to irk her more, and he then stabbed the sword into the ground and leaned on it

"Take all the time you need Takeba-san, the first time is always the hardest after all" He said while waving his hand from side to side with a knowing smirk, oh that's it this guy was going down…

But before she could start punishing him for being so goddamn annoying the whole building suddenly began to shake and the guy in question suddenly gained a serious look on his face, he took the sword out of the ground and looked at her

"Takeba-san if you wanna kill me, oh don't look so surprised it was reflected in your face, can you do it later? Something…Big is about to attack" Yukari's face must have shown the confusion because Taiyo simply sighed and pointed at the edge of the building, where a giant hand appeared!

It wasn't like the previous giant hand however, this one was not a multitude of arms held together by a mask, this one was a giant monster with tentacles where it's face should have been, it also had a heart-shaped hole in its stomach, the only thing noticeable where it's yellow brilliant eyes which seemed determined to kill them both…And strangely enough Yukari didn't felt herself freaking out anymore, if anything she felt tired…..Maybe it was because there were too many shocks going on at once?

"What is this monster reunion day?" She asked with a sigh, Taiyo simply smiled

"It certainly seems like it, anyway don't worry about a thing, that thing is not gonna harm you" Yukari shot him a disbelieving look

"For some reason I doubt that"

"Oh if it were for its own will it would definitely attack you, but it has to get through me first, and trust me it's not gonna be able to" Taiyo said cockily as he picked his keyblade off the ground and lunged with Alexander towards the Darkside.

It quickly began to try to grab both of them but Taiyo jumped to the left while Alexander took to the skies from the right and began attacking the head, due to its limited mobility it could not counterattack correctly; however it quickly countered this by roaring, knocking back both Taiyo and Alexander, and making Taiyo crash with the building

"Ow! Hey watch it! My ears are hurting and I just lost one of my contacts, ah dammit I'm gonna have to wear glasses again that just sucks!" Yukari could feel the sweet-drop going down her head, was that really the only thing he cared about?

Suddenly Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies and Yellow Operas began to appear and surround the Darkside in a protective manner, normally Yukari would have said that they were cute, but from the way they were protecting the large one she instantly could tell that they were an enemy, Taiyo simply got up, took something out of his eyes and then pulled cool-looking glasses from one of his pockets, put them on **(Don't worry I know they don't fit Sora's outfit he soon will change into a more appropriate outfit, btw the glasses are Yu's glasses, because they are just awesome)** and then drew his sword once more, he charged towards them and fired a fire ball at one of the blue ones, that instantly killed it, he then began to slash apart the yellow ones, while evading and ignoring the reds and blues, once they were deal with, and while still evading the attacks of the big one, he pointed the sword upwards and literal lightning began to shoot randomly, attacking all the little ones and even slightly hurting the big one, Taiyo then pointed his head with the Evoker and without hesitation fired it

"Frei!" Energy started gathering around the Darkside before exploding in a combustion, killing the Heartless immediately, Taiyo sighed in relief

"With the Darkside gone that should scare the rest away…..For now at least"

""Darkside"? That is its name?" Yukari asked now a bit more recovered, Taiyo nodded

"Yep, nasty Heartless that one, he is only attracted by the most powerful hearts, we were lucky though, in that position it couldn't do most of its attacks because it had to hold on to the building…"

"Wait! Wait what did you meant by "it's only attracted by the most powerful hearts"?"

"Well….I'm assuming that the Persona power comes from the heart isn't that right?" Yukari nodded

"Yeah, wait are you saying that it came to get us all?" That was NOT a good idea to end the day with

"I don't know…..It is possible to be sure but…You saw what she just did right?" He said as he pointed at Minako, Yukari's eyes widened

"Wait you are not saying that…"

"That's exactly what I'm saying, but it's better if we get you to a medic before we go into any talk, don't worry about her she is just exhausted, completely normal considering what she went through don't you think?"

"Indeed it is, but I think that the talk can't be delayed Kishinuma-san" Both Taiyo and Yukari turned to see Mitsuru and Akihiko

"Umm who are you guys exactly? And how do you know my name?" Asked Taiyo in confusion

"My apologies but that is confidential" Mitsuru said with a firm voice, Taiyo looked at her with incredulity

"How you know my name is confidential?" At Mitsuru's nod Taiyo sighed "Jesus this is gonna be a pain, ok how about this lady? We take these two to a hospital, or at least to a checkup, then we sit down I ask you questions and you ask me questions, I answer your questions, you answer mine and we are all happy alright?" Akihiko and Mitsuru looked at each other and then nodded, sounded like a plan, it was obvious that this mysterious wild card wasn't as knowledgeable as they originally believed he was, it seemed that he needed information from them, and they definitely needed information from him so why not give it a try?

"Very well but it seems we didn't present ourselves earlier, my apologies my name is Mitsuru Kirijo pleasure to meet you" Said the leader of SEES, she was a very attractive young woman, having a voluptuous figure, flawless pale skin, long dark hair and matching eyes, she was clad in a school uniform, Taiyo smiled and offered a hand which she took

"I'm Taiyo Kishinuma, though you already knew that, nice to meet you" Mitsuru responded with a polite smile, Taiyo then turned his attention to the silver-haired teen, who smirked in response

"I'm Akihiko Sanada that was a pretty impressive fight there"

"Nah I can't take too much credit, it was in a strategically terrible situation" Both of them nodded it was indeed difficult to fight while hanging from a building

"Still you got moves, care for a spar? I think I can get a good fight outta you"

"Akihiko!" Mitsuru admonished him, not only was he injured the situation didn't call for it, Taiyo simply shrugged

"Ok deal" That drew a sigh of exasperation from Mitsuru and a smile from Akihiko "But I don't think the situation is really the best for this kind of thing don't you think?" Akihiko then scratched the back of his head, a little embarrassed that he didn't noticed, Mitsuru coughed into her hand

"Not to mention he is injured" That surprised Taiyo

"What?! Dude I don't fight injured people!" Mitsuru nodded while Akihiko sighed

"I'm not that injured…."

_**Later, in the SEES building**_

After treating Yukari's injuries and taking Minako to the hospital, making up that she had collapsed suddenly, Taiyo then was dragged by Mitsuru and Akihiko to the conference room where a sophisticated old man was waiting for him, when he saw him he let out a gentle smile

"Hello there! You must be Kishinuma Taiyo-kun correct?" Taiyo nodded, a bit warily at that, the man simply kept smiling

"My name is Shuji Ikutsuki, Ikutsuki, that's kind of a mouthful don't you think? Most people call me Mr. Chairman due to my position in the school that is in this island, which is named Gekkoukan High school, but enough about me, you have no idea how long I have been waiting this moment" That seemed to confuse all three

"Wait, what moment are we talking about here?" Taiyo asked a bit creeped out, the Chairman seemed to catch on and laughed a bit

"Ah sorry that must have sounded creepy, what I meant to say is this: You, young man, have defeated creatures that we thought unbeatable for quite some time, moreover you seem to know them, you seem to know their tactics and, even more importantly, their weaknesses and, due to our desperate struggle, we have wished for someone to be able to give us some answers, answers that we've been unable to obtain on our own, now I know that you have question of your own, so how about we do this, you ask a question, we answer it, and then we ask you a question and you answer it, it's that ok with you?" Taiyo shrugged and then nodded

"I have no problem with it, so let's start then, what exactly are the things that were attacking those two before I appeared? Including that mask with the multiple hands" Mitsuru nodded and answered

"We call them Shadows, they are born from the dark part of people's hearts, they prey on the minds of their victims, causing them what is called Apathy Syndrome, basically making them not care about life and wanting to die as soon as possible, most of the time it ends up in suicide, as you can surely understand we have to beat them as soon as possible, even so though they don't normally go into the city and prefer to remain in their nest, now back at you, what are those things called? We have rarely encountered them but every time we had to retreat because our weapons were incapable of harming them, only our Personas could and that would leave us vulnerable" Taiyo grimaced at what the Shadows would do to the people, of course he could figure out what they would do to people in the Dark Hour, but he answered anyway

"Those things are called Heartless, while the Shadows may be born from the darkness of the hearts, the Heartless are born when said darkness completely consumes the heart" This gained him gasps from Mitsuru and Ikutsuki while Akihiko gained a serious look "While they don't produce anything like the Apathy Syndrome it's simply because they aren't that patient, they are creatures of instincts and their only objective is their only instinct and desire and that is to devour more hearts, they don't want their victims to commit suicide because if they do they will lose the heart they crave, normally this is their only thought in mind but….."

"But?" Ikutsuki asked while taking notes, which made Taiyo sweet-drop, when did he become the teacher? He cleared his throat and answered

"Heartless have the capability of being controlled" This seemed to shock but before they could speak Taiyo raised a hand "Wait! Let me finish, they are capable of being controlled under certain circumstances yes, however the one that does it has to have a great amount of darkness in his/her heart or they won't listen, they also have to be capable of controlling said darkness or they will turn against him/her, also even if you have them under control the possibility of them attacking you when you let your guard down or you become weak, and they ALWAYS remember who tried to control them, so at the end of the day they are nothing more than a room full of bombs and nitroglycerine together, at some point it's gonna blow up in your face, now it's my turn, what is this den you are talking about?" Akihiko answered as Mitsuru and Ikutsuki pondered

"The den is called Tartarus; it's a giant tower that changes the order of its floors every night, of course it only appears in the Dark Hour, oh yeah that's important too, do you know what the Dark Hour is?"

"I've experienced it a couple of times but I don't know much about it" Taiyo lied and Akihiko nodded

"Understandable, let's just say that it is a hidden hour, it's in between the final hour of one day and the beginning of the other, on that hour the Shadows and Heartless alike can move as freely as they want, though they don't usually go out of Tartarus, in fact this is the first time such a thing has happened, now answer me this, why can't our weapons damage them? It can harm the Shadows well enough but they seem to be impervious!" Mitsuru and Ikutsuki refocused their attention on the conversation and nodded

"Well I would need to see your weapons in order to see what's wrong" Mitsuru passed him her rapier and he began to analyzed it, however they were all surprised when he suddenly sighed and face-palmed

"Well of course they would be impervious! The DPI is completely wrong!" They all looked at him strangely and Ikutsuki asked the question

"The DPI?" Taiyo simply sighed and began to explain

"DPI is short for Dimensional Phenomena Intervention it's what allows your weapons for example to hurt the shadows, we call Dimensional Phenomena when creatures like the Shadows or the Heartless come around because their Dimensional Presence is completely different from ours, for example if our Dimensional Presence is positive, the Presence of the Shadows is Negative, that's why, unless you loaded it with normal bullets, a gun with Negative Dimensional Presence will not cause lethal impact on a human, however a good DPI blacksmith knows that they have to ensure that the DPI remains in a neutral state, this will allow the weapon to harm both humans and Shadows, and it's the only state in which it can harm the Heartless as their Dimensional Presence is completely neutral" Mitsuru then intervened

"You seem quite knowledgeable in this area perhaps you could modify our weapons? Of course you will be paid for your…." She however stopped when she saw Taiyo's look of confusion

"Why would I get paid? This is not only a thing of survival but also is very basic, anyone who has encountered the Heartless, provided they survive enough times, and pays attention to the right details will figure it out, I'll do it for free" This seemed to shock everyone else, with Mitsuru asking the next question

"A-are you sure about that!? I mean we have never met before this, how can you be sure that we are not lying to you?"

"I've got good experience with liars, besides again this is a thing of basics, you can't even begin to harm the Heartless without them, there's still tons of stuff you need to learn, now here's my question how did you managed to avoid them for so long? Evading the Heartless is not an easy task, they are very, VERY relentless when pursuing their prey; in fact many believed it to be impossible"

"Actually we planned to ask you about that, for a long time it seemed like they didn't seem interested at all in us, if we fled they would not pursue and they would never start a fight, up until today of course" They were once again surprised, however it was because Taiyo suddenly became surprised before he scowled

"They haven't attacked you?! And you say that they are ignoring you? This is worse than I imagined…" This caused alarm through the three of them with Mitsuru asking:

"What do you mean? Could it be that…."

"Yes, they are already being controlled, and whoever it is, it obviously had an interest in keeping you guys alive….."

"How do you know that?" Akihiko asked in confusion

"If the one controlling doesn't give specific orders regarding a group or an individual then the Heartless can do whatever they want with them, and that usually involves maiming, ripping their hearts out, and generally not nice things"

"But that just raises another set of questions doesn't it? Why do they want us alive? Why would they want Arisato-san since it's pretty clear that they wanted you AND her? Why did they disobey the orders of their Master when you appeared?"

"Well I can't answer all of them but I can answer the last one, do you remember that sword-key I had?" They all nodded

"That is the Keyblade, much like a Persona it's a weapon of the Heart, however instead of representing the inner self, the Keyblade represents the strength of the Heart, it gives incredible power but unfortunately it comes at a price, the keyblade is one of the few things that can kill a Heartless for sure" At that answer all three of them became confused, with Akihiko asking the next question:

"Wait a minute! I thought that with this DPI thing we would be able to harm them!" Taiyo nodded

"You can harm them, but that doesn't attack the real source of the problem, a Heartless is a Heart that has given into darkness, if you destroy the Heartless the physical form will be destroyed but that doesn't change the fact that a constant darkness is coming out of the Heart itself, with the Keyblade you can release the Heart, and thus destroy the Heartless once and for all, however this also makes it a magnet, the Heartless HATE the Keyblade and in the instant that they sense it, they begin to hunt it, which is why they instantly disobeyed, but this issue also brings another set of answers actually, the one pulling the strings clearly doesn't know anything about the keyblade as the more "experienced" masters of the Heartless know to make their orders clear in regards of it, either focus as a secondary concern or ignore all together, this is done because if they tell them that they must fully concentrate on the keyblade then the heartless will go in an all-out attack with nothing held back, this can be a serious problem because the Heartless don't know the meaning of restrain and they WILL destroy everything and everyone standing in their way" All three of them shuddered at the mental image of what could happen should that order be given "However it's unlikely that situation will happen, if said master has enough control to ensure that they won't attack you, then he or she will be able to calm the heartless, so my turn what's the deal with these Personas? What are they?" Mitsuru decided to answer while Ikutsuki and Akihiko pondered the situation over

"Personas are like masks, masks that we use to face hardships that we encounter throughout our lives, they take the form of prominent figures in history, whether they are real or not is up to the individual, for example you summoned Alexander the Great, I can summon Penthesilea the daughter of Ares and Otrera, Akihiko can summon Polydeuces, the brother of Castor, and so on and so forth, unfortunately the origins of the Personas are a bit of an unknown to us, we do know however that it is older than my organization, the Kirijo Group, though we have been the firsts to have studied it in depth, now back at you what exactly is this Keyblade? I believe that if such a weapon had such incredible power we would have at least heard about it…." Now this was a situation that needed to be handled with care, he couldn't tell them anything about the multiverse, but he couldn't leave them hanging, that would make them incredibly suspicious, so, thinking quickly he came up with a story as he once again summoned his blade:

"Well I can't really blame you for not knowing the origin of the Personas as we don't know much of the origins of the Keyblade ourselves, however we DO know this, the Keyblade was made in response to the Heartless appearing, nobody knows how many years ago, and, as I am sure you can tell, the need to keep them a secret was of paramount importance, as people would panic fairly quickly if they found out, as such Keyblade masters are often considered to be nomads, if anything you were lucky as I only arrived here because I was passing by, as I said before the Keyblade gives one incredible power, among said power is the ability to release the Heart from the darkness that plagues it, thus truly eliminating the Heartless from existence, it also empowers the user, both physically and magically, for the lack of a better term of course, as they can use abilities similar to those used by the Personas independently, there's also nothing that this blade cannot cut, and I mean ANYTHING" Mitsuru seemed at awe for such a weapon, then doubt came to her expression before she faced him

"May I?" She asked as she held her hand, with both Akihiko and Ikutsuki now concentrating on the conversation, Taiyo became uncomfortable but then held the blade to her

"Gotta warn you though it has a security system" Mitsuru looked alarmed for a second, before Taiyo shook his head and, once again, offered her the blade once more, a little more wary now she took the blade, for a second her face showed relief, as nothing happened to her but then showed surprise, as the blade disappeared in a flash of light and reappeared on Taiyo's hand, who smiled in return

"Though the origins are vague the creators of the Keyblade have all stated that the blade itself is the one that chooses its wielder, and that only those who have the strongest of hearts will be chosen by it, so far, though vague, that description has been fitting as there's no ritual to gain the Keyblade, it only appears in your hour of need to the user, meaning when they first confront the Heartless, if anybody tries to steal it, or hell it could be that someone that the user wants to give it too, touches it and the blade is not satisfied by their hearts then it will teleport its way back to their wielder"

"Well that's as good as a security system as you can get" Said Ikutsuki in a surprised tone; he then began to hum in thought and then faced the keyblade master

"Kishinuma-kun, I know that this may seem random, but how old are you, and what academic level do you possess?" All three of them looked at him strangely before Taiyo answered

"Ehh I'm sixteen, and I was mostly home-tutored, you know with being a nomad and all….And what does that matter even?"

"I think it's fairly clear to everyone in this room, including you, that we need you if we want to have any hope of success in our future endeavors, that being said however the only real place that we know for sure that is safe during the Dark Hour is this dorm, and even then, if the events of this night have been ANY indication, this isn't even a whole one hundred percent truth, we can't have you roaming around, because there's a heavy possibility that we won't be able to contact you in time, moreover you could be seen as a delinquent and arrested and THEN we would be in trouble, unfortunately this dorm only accepts students so we'll need to enroll you here in the campus…" He stopped his explanation when he saw Taiyo's growing face of dread

"Does….Does that mean that I'm gonna have to study math?" At Ikutsuki's nod Taiyo got on his knees, stretched out his arms to the heavens and said the only thing one can say in this situation….

"NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Mitsuru just shook her head at the childish display, Akihiko put a hand on his shoulder and nodded sadly, and Ikutsuki simply laughed a bit

"For now it's best if you get some sleep, by tomorrow I will have some tests that will measure your current educational level, here you have a key for a vacant room in the third door in the second floor, please for now enjoy your stay" He said as he handed a key to Taiyo who got up, and took the key

"Sheesh I never thought that I would get sorer for giving explanations than actually fighting a bunch of monsters" He said with a shrug

"Life is funny like that sometimes" Mitsuru said with a smile, amused by their newest guest's grumbling, said guest then bowed and wised them a good night before excusing himself, they then turned to each other

"That was…..Incredibly educational if I must point out the obvious" Ikutsuki said as the two nodded, Akihiko then punched his palm

"But man it feels good to finally have a chance to fight those bastards!"

"Don't get ahead of yourself Akihiko, first of all you are still very much so injured, second of all Arisato is in a coma right now, our main priority has to be her, and third of all Kishinuma has raised a valid point, just because we can harm them doesn't mean much when we don't know their basic strategies, we've been so focus in getting away that we haven't been able to observe ANYTHING about how they fight!" Mitsuru scolded him, Akihiko simply scratched his head

"But didn't Taiyo say that they were animals running on instinct? Then it should be pretty easy to predict how they are going to attack wouldn't it?"

"A bear and a tiger don't fight in the same manner because their biologies do not allow them to do so, while it is understandable that you would believe that it should be easy to predict their movement given how many of one type there are, it's clear that they fight with chaos in their minds, if there is ANY mind to begin with, and if this night has taught us something is that there's plenty of types of these "Heartless" running around, and I don't think they will be so lenient anymore, remember before the fight in the ceiling? Kishinuma-san scoffed at the idea of somebody getting away from the Heartless, and given how utterly relentless they were, I would tend to believe him" Both Mitsuru and Akihiko reluctantly nodded

"Well then, after we get him enrolled we have to begin to make strategies right away!" However Mitsuru looked troubled which Ikutsuki noted as he asked:

"What's the matter Mitsuru?" The Kirijo Heiress looked upon the Chairman and asked the question that was gnawing her

"Aren't we opening a whole new can of trouble with this? How do we know that it wasn't he who attracted them in the first place? And quite frankly I don't want another person suffering because of the sins that family committed" Both Ikutsuki and Akihiko looked at each other before turning at Mitsuru

"Mitsuru you are letting your worries talk before your senses do, we KNOW that Taiyo didn't bring them here, they were already here, and I believe that the can was opening by itself by the time Taiyo arrived, remember that tonight it wasn't Taiyo who struck first, it was the Heartless, he only intervened to save Yukari's life!" Akihiko said to alleviate her worries, while Ikutsuki also added his two cents

"I understand your sentiment Mitsuru, trust me I do, but right now we have NO other choice, if Kishinuma-san's explanations were true then the Heartless are taking off the kiddy gloves now and have decided to go all out, we need an expert if we are gonna have any chance of success" Mitsuru nodded, now looking a little more relieved

"Yes, you two are right, we do need his cooperation….Let's just hope that the sins that the Kirijo Group have amounted don't claim another victim"

_**With Taiyo**_

Taiyo finally found his own room and laid on his bed, somewhat tired of all the excitement that had happened

"_**An impressive lie"**_

"Yeah don't remind me, I don't like lying and that was the biggest amount of BS I have EVER had to spew in my life"

"_**Indeed it is sad, however you have to remember WHY you are here, this is, after all, part of your duties as a Keyblade Master, don't worry, in due time you won't have to lie anymore"**_

"Huh? And what's that supposed to mean? I may be reckless sometimes but I'm NOT revealing anything"

"_**I'm not asking you to, don't worry, in time you will understand" **_Taiyo then felt Philemon's presence leave his mind

Taiyo felt puzzled, what did that mean? It was clear that, as much as Philemon understood a lot of things about other worlds, he did not understood that there were reasons behind their secrecy, if he was talking so casually about that, other masters of the Keyblade would NOT like it if a world knew about the existence of other worlds, some people were fine, King Triton is a good example, as he knows how to keep the secret and would ensure that his daughter, Ariel, would keep quiet about it, others, like Aladdin or Simba, neither had the intention, nor the means, to mess with other worlds so they were fine too, the only real exception to this rule is Radiant Garden as they were the top men in the investigations of the heart and they were the ones that kept the peace in those times, granted they were also the ones to unleash the Heartless into the worlds but that was blamed unto Xehanort, considering the state that the world was left in after that nobody could say that they had a say in the creations of those monsters…But this world was different.

For starters there was the matter of the Shadows, whether they were stronger or weaker than the Heartless is irrelevant as they still created such monstrosities on their own…..And without knowing about the rest of the worlds, also, unlike most of the people Keyblade Masters/Wielders came across these people work for organizations, meaning, if backed into a corner they would be forced to divulge the information, there was no telling how this world would react if the knowledge of other worlds became common knowledge, war may very well be declared and people will start looking for a way to get to other worlds, whether it was from greed or fear did not matter, that would put them in direct conflict not only with Radiant Garden, but also the other Keyblade Masters, Taiyo knew very well that this world would be annihilated in a very short period of time, Personas or not, as their technology and magic was simply better distributed and overall superior to theirs…There was also the matter of the Heartless, while he didn't show it the fact that there was a Darkside here unnerved him greatly, as those beings only came when the world itself was about to be devoured, considering he was still standing here there was only one other explanation, the master of these Shadows had temped the Darkside enough to come out of the Realm of Darkness, either that or he/she forced them into the Realm of Light….But were either of those scenarios even possible?

"Huh, so a new breed of Heartless, people mastering an unknown power of the Heart, a careless God, an hour hidden away from the rest of time and space, a tower that changes its shape every night and holds a mystery nobody has been able to crack, Heartless going crazy for something other than the Keyblade, and all of these elements swimming around a girl with a mysterious entity inside of her…..Heh this will keep me busy for a quite a while won't it? Well I just have one thing to say" Taiyo said as he summoned his Keyblade and looked at the keychain, a blue moon-like heart crossed with two kingdom keys keyblades crossed over it, and then he grinned as if to say "bring it on"

"…..Let the hunt begin"

**Uff finally! I managed to complete this, sorry if there wasn't much action but I wanted to get over most of the explanations rather than make them fractioned, so what do you guys think? Loved it? Hated it? Wanna burn it in a pyre? Wanna hug it into heaven? Do you see potential or just a waste of time? Tell me in the reviews please, it helps me a lot!**

**So there's something I gotta tell you, I used to be an author by the name of Father L, but due to some problems in real life that I will not go into I lost that account so I'm just starting with this one, why do I tell you this? Simple before I went under I had a little poll about a story I wanted to write, you see I'm a huge fan of the Halo/Marvel/DC story in which the Chief, after getting lost at the end of Halo 3, through some way or another goes into the main universe of either of those franchises, in my story it's not the Chief himself who goes to the Marvel universe, rather he is already there, it's his **_**son, **_**who was sent back to the Halo universe through an accident, now before you begin whining this is NOT, by accident, rather it's entirely on purpose, this is NOT in the Halo universe we are used to, rather many years have happened by since Chief first arrived and humanity has evolved into an ultimate humanity of sorts, we are no longer the insects that the Covenant thought us to be, nor the giants that Lasky proclaimed us to be after the war, rather we stand equal, if not even stronger than the Forerunners, combining elements, and even stories from other sci-fi games, such as Star Wars, Mass Effect, Metroid, Crysis, Destiny (I know, I know but the gameplay is fun), Vanquish, Dead Space, and many more, mostly in terms of technology, but in some cases, such as Mass Effect, the story will be adapted in, Chief's son, believe it or not, is not here to rescue the Chief, not necessarily, they believe him to be dead and are in this dimension to replenish the planets they lost in the Reaper War, only after they pass through Earth do they realize that he is alive, now he, along with a squadron made of the former squad mates in Mass Effect, he goes to Earth to figure out what the hell is going on, why does he have mysterious powers, and most of all why did the Chief not return to the UNSC, the poll that I put was to see who did you want as the mother of the Chief's son, this changes his role in the story, his allegiances and his powers so choose wisely, here they are:**

**Ororo Munroe AKA Storm (In this case the child will have the powers over the weather just like Storm but will be weaker, in return he will have power over vectors, similar to Accelerator in To aru Majutsu no Index) (I'm leaning towards this one)**

**Carol Danvers AKA Miss Marvel AKA Captain Marvel (More or less the powers of Miss Marvel, super strength, speed and durability, energy manipulation and a six sense, but leaning more towards physical capabilities rather than energy manipulation)**

**Jennifer Walters AKA She-Hulk (Typical hulk powers but with an enhanced intelligence to make it vary a little)**

**Rachel Grey AKA Marvel Girl (Access, although limited, to the Phoenix Force and Jedi-like powers)**

**Elizabeth Braddock AKA Psylocke (The typical Telekinetic/Telepathic powers, but with enhanced ability to create objects out of telekinetic energy, similar to a Green Lantern, though this runs with his own energy rather than an external power source)**

**Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlet Witch (Chaos Magic and a Mutant Power, leaning towards Dark Matter here, also from to aru Majutsu no Index) (I also like this combination)**

**And that's it, go vote in my page or tell me in the reviews, remember that this is vital for how I develop the story as, unlike the Chief his position ensures that he follows a certain group, or a number of groups, but he cannot remain neutral like the Chief in some matters.**

**Now for a little Q&amp;A:**

**What is this DPI?:** I made it up by basing myself from the wavelengths that come from the Shadows, in the movies they had to use special weapons, and none of the weapons that were used in the Kingdom Hearts games were normal, with the exception of Aladdin's Sword and even that could have been enhanced by the genie, really I put it in there to ensure that SEES did not doubt the fact that they needed him.

**Who's stronger? The Shadows or the Heartless? : **Can't really say, but I think it doesn't take a genius to figure out that the Heartless have the greater numbers.

**How will the story change?: **At first we are gonna follow the events of Persona 3, with the added fact that the Heartless will appear from time to time and a special Heartless will appear every full moon, just after they deal with the special Shadow, but all who have played Persona 3 know that there is a point in which the game just….Stops really, and that is the point in which more elements from Kingdom Hearts will make their appearance, don't worry I will do my best to ensure it doesn't go out of hand and both universes are properly connected.

**What's up with that overly-elaborated keyblade?: **Actually that keyblade is special and it's NOT Taiyo's original blade, over the course of the story more details and hints will be revealed about the nature of this keyblade.

**What kind of Persona is Alexander?: **Alexander has access to three types of skills, Nuclear, Psychic and Physical, I don't think it's too much of a stretch considering that Naoto's Persona has access to pretty much any element in the game

**Now for a little teaser for the next chapter:**

"_C'mon math can't be that horrible…"_

"_Ah I wish students had a bit more energy like you do Kishinuma….."_

"_Leave it to me! You can count on you old pal Junpei!"_

"_Welcome to the Velvet Room…"_

"_I AM THE KING OF THE SQUIRRELS"_

"_I am Thou and Thou art I….."_

**See you next time!**


End file.
